REPROGRAM
by questionmarxx
Summary: A Drama...A Death...A Duplicate? Hope/Lightning...please review to keep it coming
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All Characters and Places from Final Fantasy XIII-2 belong to Square Enix…not questionmarxx.

REPROGRAM

Chapter 1

It was the year 10 A.F…a year of rebuilding and bright ideas for the future of the previous Cocoon citizens. Life was no longer luxurious for the people. Everything that was done had to be done with their own brains and sweat, and yet despite this the youth thrived, excited to build an completely new future; one that was shaped entirely by them not manipulated by powers they did not and could not possibly understand.

There were some who chose to stay on Cocoon Despite the harsh weather conditions and the absence of light, they hung on to their crystallized home: cursing the loss of light, cursing the loss of the Fal-cie, and cursing the l'cie who had brought change upon them. Rigidly set in there ways they stayed in their dark home.

_Division would always be around…. especially in the world that they lived in this day. _

Lightning Farron stood on the docks of New Bodhum, the wild chatter and screams of children around her not breaking her thoughts. She had been in this new world a mere five years. She was the last of the l'cie to wake from her stasis and what she awoke to surprised her beyond words. _I was_ _naive. I never thought that saving the world meant no sunlight, I never thought we would have to hunt to feed ourselves, I suppose I was more prepared for the hatred than anything else… but then again I wasn't even around the first five years._

She lowered her eyes to the soft waves lapping against the wooden pegs of the dock. Her family which now extended beyond herself and Serah had all grown in ways that she had missed. She resented that. Her long slumber in stasis somehow made her feel weak.

Lightning sighed again. She had managed to crawl inside her head, disregarding the people around her. Turning and walking away from the waves she made her way to Snow and Serah's beachside abode, which also housed _all _of the members of Nora. She was visiting for a short while because not a month ago Serah announced she was having a baby.

The news reminded Lightning how little time she spent with her sister since she and Snow had married. Two years after waking from stasis, Lightning had partnered with Hope Estheim, Director of the Academy.

The Academy was an elite group of scientists working to improve the life of citizens and delve into the past of Fal-cie. At least, that was what Lightning had understood it to be. She was hired at the time to protect Hope from any outside threat.

She of course took the job no questions asked. Protecting Hope was one thing she was absolutely familiar with. Hope was ecstatic, claiming how happy he was that she would be so near after so long without seeing her. The memory brought a smile to her face.

Hope had often left her small notes on the private airship she would take to Cocoon to guard him; silly messages that annoyed her to no end, but still brought a soft smile to her lips. She was aware that Hope was attempting to court her at that time and she found herself allowing him to. He was sweet …and talked to her softly, shyly touching her hand whenever they walked together.

Hope gave her a sense of calm in all the chaos that was Cocoon and Pulse. There was hardly any danger in any of the sites that the Academy was researching in, so that left nothing for her to do but talk with him (a fact that she was _certain_ he knew of). Still, she couldn't deny enjoying his company.

It became serious between the two not long after she was hired. Soon the notes he left on her airship spoke of love, and it wasn't long after that he proposed to her. The two were married in 9 A.F. She hardly left his side since.

A twinge of guilt touched Lightning's heart as she crossed through the threshold into the kitchen. Serah Villiers stood at the stove stirring something Lightning couldn't identify

"Hello there stranger, have fun outside?" Serah asked, turning and smirking at her sister.

Lightning folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah actually it's been awhile since I've been by the water."

Serah nodded smiling softly at her sister. "I guess when you're a directors wife you don't get a lot of time off"

Lightning shrugged "It's not really as if I'm so busy… It's just with all of the new ideas being thrown at Hope…" she paused before grinning "…and a lot of them are his own ideas as well. We are constantly running from this site to the next, testing this and that crystal fighting this ancient monster or that."

Serah smiled "That sounds like being busy to me, Light."

"But I am no scientist, Serah. I usually end up either hunting or sitting and listening to Hope and the others scientist babble." Serah laughed causing Lightning to grin "Well I suppose its not really _babble,_ but I'm a _soldier, _Serah. I cannot sit behind a desk and look at particles that glow when you add this or explode when you breathe."

Serah frowned "Did you talk to Hope about this?"

Lightning shrugged and ran a hand through her pink locks. "There's not much to say he's my husband…and also the Director of the Academy. I am not the kind of woman to whine and complain that I'm bored" Serah nodded before snapping her fingers her eyes lighting up.

"But didn't the Guardian Corps ask you to be their head?"

Lightning sighed. "That was merely a formality. Because of my experience in the corps and my marriage to Hope they offered me the job, but it would have only been in name. I didn't immediately wake from stasis so people are a little…" She shook her head frowning. "People are just a little suspicious as to why I didn't awaken when the rest of you did."

Serah stamped her foot "But that doesn't make any sense!" Lightning grimaced _no it doesn't make much sense but is fear ever really that rational? They think I'm evil because it took me longer to come back. They believe my focus was different that somehow it was my focus that harmed them the most. _

Lightning had spent enough time on Cocoon to notice the sneers, to hear the whispers, the fear of the people still dwelling in that cold wasteland. The animosity so thick she could taste it. Truthfully, she didn't mind being hated or feared. It was Hope that she worried for.

He was an influential figure on Cocoon and Pulse and she was his "_dark bride."_ Lightning rolled her eyes at the name that was given her on Cocoon. Even his colleagues avoided direct conversation with her.

They pretended to see right past her and focused only on Hope. Lately it seemed to get worse since Hope began his new project. He was shut up in his small office in the Yaschas Massif for days on end.

Which much to Lightning's annoyance left her to own devices. She could stand being alone of course but when Hope was absent for days it was just Lightning and her _thoughts. _She always had the option of spending time with Hope's insufferable assistant Alyssa Zaidelle.

Five minutes in the petite blondes company and Lightning would actually feel her brain disintegrating. The woman had far too much energy and knowledge all bottled up into a tiny little frame. When approached, it all came tumbling out; accompanied with fits of giggles and smiles that felt a little abrasive to Lightning.

And yet that girl was the only one who spoke to Lightning just as she would speak to anyone else. So, Lightning often did find herself in Alyssa's office (which was opposite Hope's) listening to her scientist babble.

The guilt Lightning felt before returned. That was another reason why she was in New Bodhum for the week. Hope was so busy, she was lonely. It was an emotion she would never directly admit but one that her actions admitted for her.

She furrowed her brows. She hadn't even told him she was going. She just left a curt message with Alyssa, grabbed her things and left. _Childish._ But she was becoming more and more exasperated with his behavior. She could feel herself becoming flustered and instantly she was annoyed.

"No it doesn't make much sense, Serah, but I'm just glad to be here with you." the smile she gave her sister was genuine.

xXx

Hope Estheim was thrilled; absolutely thrilled! He had finally had his A.I. program approved by the New Cocoon-Pulsian Government… a project that he was working on long before he had received "formal approval."

Since becoming the Director of the Academy at the mere age of twenty one he had been bombarded with tasks and strange anomalies that would turn any mans hair white. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that, regardless, the work load was immense.

His assistant, Alyssa Zaidelle, was indeed a great help to him. His wife Lightning was as well, but he could feel a strain on her end. Light was not as thrilled as he was when it came to his work and he could not blame her. It was tedious and could be quite boring at times.

Before anything else, Lightning was a soldier. She liked clear cut paths and cutting straight to the root of things. She was not one to play with possibilities or to tamper with the natural order of things. Hope smiled. His wife _did not_ like being told to sit down and research.

Being the man that he was he took notice of this fact and began seeking ways to spend more time with the woman he loved. Ways that he didn't find until about a week or so after there honeymoon trip to New Bodhum (which served as mostly a family reunion of sorts).

It was a crazy idea starting with wishing he could be in two places at once. Even as he was laying beside his peacefully sleeping wife underneath the Pulsian stars, his mind was filled with how much work would be awaiting him on his desk when he returned.

It wasn't that he minded the work… just… He looked over at her, the woman who had plagued his dreams for nearly five years before finally awakening. It was her…experiencing her presence, her rare smile or her more commonly annoyed expression. He realized he didn't want to miss her, any of her.

He loved Lightning Farron Estheim probably more than he really wanted to admit.

It scared him to think of her becoming distant from him because he was always working. As much as he tried to keep her constantly around, he knew she wanted to be by her sister's side. The Academy was difficult for her with all the whispers about her prolonged stasis. She was often by herself when he wasn't with her… and he was not with her very often at all.

So Hope began working on a ridiculously crazy plan that often had him shaking his head, pacing back and forth, or just down right yelling. He would create a double; an artificial model of himself that resembled him in _every_ way. He remembered how the excitement had risen in his chest.

This duplicate would be able to generate thoughts the _exact _same way that he himself could and (he admitted guiltily) cut down on some of the immense staff that was draining the Academy's revenue dry. And he, Hope Estheim, would be able to go home with his wife and even free up time during the workday for her.

It was a beautiful idea that took only a year to complete. _And also a year to be approved_ He thought, annoyance seeping into his features. Hope paced back and forth in his small office in the Massif. The project was done, but would not be unveiled until next week. Unfortunately, his excitement was shadowed by the unpleasant news he received earlier that morning.

"_Director! Director!" _

_Alyssa Zaidelle banged on his office door for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Hope frowned, his fingers rapidly typing on a holographic keyboard. He blew constantly at the snowy white bangs that fell into his eyes._

"_What? Oh yes Alyssa come in." The small blonde entered the stuffy room, her cheeks flushed, and her blond hair pulled back in a rather comical ponytail. Hope chuckled softly before returning his eyes to the screen. _

"_You shouldn't work yourself too hard Alyssa; I need you to stick around a little while longer." Said girl blushed._

"_Yes well I wouldn't have to run around so much if your wife didn't treat me like a common clerk!" _

_Hopes fingers instantly stopped typing and his eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you talking about?"_

_Alyssa waved a yellowed piece of paper in her hand before slamming it down on his desk. "This!" _

_Hope quickly grabbed the note, his green eyes scanning the words quickly. He had immediately thought the worst. He thought this would be her goodbye note, that she would leave him before he even had a chance to tell her of his duplicate. The note simply read: "Inform my husband of my departure. I'll be back in a week, please don't call."_

_Hope gritted his teeth "Did you find out where she was going?" _

_Alyssa let out an exasperated sigh "Of course! She is staying with Serah, but I only know that because Serah called!" _

_Hope shifted uncomfortably in his chair he was never one for conflict but it would have been a lie to say he hadn't seen it coming. Lightning was asking to be chased. It wasn't something he was completely familiar with and it did give him a slight migraine… but he couldn't deny the pull of her request. His heart stood up and made her a top priority._

"_Alyssa please ready the airship. I'll be going to get my wife." _

As cool as those words sounded twenty minutes ago, Hope was a nervous wreck. He simply couldn't believe that Light would actually leave without saying anything to him about it. And the note had enough bite in it to make him sweat.

He thought of a million ways he could apologize but not one seemed right… it truly annoyed him. He groaned, digging his thumbs in his temples._ I am a horrible, horrible, husband I mean why even ask her to marry you if you are going to ignore her for a year?_ Hopes mood was quickly becoming sour. _Ugh I need a chocokick or something before I do this._

He walked over to the small mirror he kept in his office he shook his hair around wildly before repeatedly scrunching it up with his gloved fingers. The silky strands simply fell right back into place as if nothing happened. Hope groaned again. _Whatever Hope! After the unveiling of the duplicate,_ _this will get better._

He practiced a couple of smiles in his mirror before shaking his head. Rolling his eyes he headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

REPROGRAM

Chapter 2

Hope Estheim was a brilliant youth and the head of one of the world's most influential groups of scientists; the Academy. He was now seated in the comfortable privacy of his airship, grateful for the gloves that always adorned his fingers. They were the only barrier keeping him from chewing his nails.

Lightning Farron Estheim, his wife, had left for Bodhum for the week without giving him prior notice. Knowing that her decision was based on Hope's lack of attention to her set him in instant motion.

_Of course it's easy to act without thinking about what you're going to do. Snow is living proof of that._ Hope grimaced. It had been quite awhile since he visited Snow or Serah. After the honeymoon he had never looked back. Instead he became enthralled with his own world and tried desperately to sweep Lightning up with him.

His airship was a dark cozy place filled with maroons and deep browns. Hope chose the colors because his job was filled with light and it often strained his eyes. He already had to wear glasses if he ever wanted to read anything (a problem that he was _certain_ he didn't have before).

His pilot was a very shy man that spoke very little- which suited the Director just fine. Often when he flew he had no desire to speak, his mind constantly working on a problem or recent disaster.

His wife enjoyed flying her own airship. There wasn't an ounce of shadow or comfort in _that_ machine. She often stood when she flew and the large windows allowed left nothing to the imagination. Hope smiled, remembering those nights they went flying together in her airship. He always ended up dizzy and rather sick afterwards.

But Lightning? She was vibrant; her eyes ablaze as she pushed the large airship further and further into the clouds. Those times were the few times she actually laughed freely. Hope remembered how he felt watching her… how his heart swelled and he knew he wanted to always be there. He would_ vow_ to always be there.

But now he felt as if his words and actions never lined up, the two hadn't been flying together since there marriage. He leaned back onto the lushly cushioned black chair. He spotted his shy pilot glance back at him before quickly turning away. Hope averted his green eyes _even the pilot knows something's up._

"Er…Director s-sir. D-destination arrival in five."

Hope said a small thank you, and closed his eyes. Whatever was going to happen would happen in five minutes.

New Bodhum was one the most developed settlements on Pulse. The people thrived, and not a second went by when laughter could not be heard. The instant that he stepped on the sand he felt immediately over-dressed.

It was incredibly _hot! _Hope was used to Cocoon and the absence of sun. His attire mirrored that. His close fitting jeans, jacket, and suit tie suddenly felt like a death sentence. Hope groaned immediately removing his thick black gloves.

"Director…permission to return to Cocoon?" His pilot had already lifted the airship into the sky allowing the engine to idle. Hope replied by waving him on towards the direction of Cocoon. As his ship became smaller and smaller in the distance Hope took out his com device.

"Alyssa I've arrived safely I don't expect to return until early tomorrow…" He paused a small smile growing on his lips "…and my pilot seems a little high-strung. Arrange for another to retrieve me tomorrow morning and give Rae a day off."

There was some static before an annoyed reply came through "_Director I am a brilliant scientist! Not some lap dog! I will inform Clarissa our __**clerk**__ of your requests!" _

Hope smiled before shaking his head and brought the communication device to his lips. "I apologize. You are correct Alyssa, thank you for informing Clarissa."

"_You're damn right I'm correct A…"_

Hope quickly turned of his device before Alyssa said something reckless. He grimaced at how difficult it was to maneuver in the sand in his shoes. However, this was not about his comfort. This was about Lightning.

"Hope! Do my eyes deceive me?" Hope couldn't hide the grin that came to his lips when Snow opened the door to the single-floor beach home. The big man looked even bigger with the absence of his black bandana. His hair was wildly spiked and seemed to be desperately trying to touch the door frame.

He wore a quarter sleeve red shirt that looked as if he ripped it to make the v-neck plunge lower. His black pants were the same and he still sported huge black boots that Hope couldn't even fathom walking through sand in.

"It's good to see you Snow may I come in?"

Snow laughed heartily his blue eyes sparkling. "Of course Hope! You don't have to use that "Director" charm on me." Snow moved out of the door way and motioned the smaller man in. The interior was all rich woods light pinks, reds and creams. Overall it seemed more like a base of operations rather than a home for two married people.

Hope frowned at the surroundings, feeling a twinge of anger and outrage on Serah's behalf. The pictures of the two were always accompanied with the NORA gang. There were weapons and guns littering the kitchen table, and the home held no smell of a meal _ever _being cooked.

"Serah is at work but Lightning should be in the back room."

Hope nodded his attention immediately going to the back room where a soft pink glow was emanating. "Did she tell you why she was visiting?" Hope asked, feeling a bit of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Snow shrugged "Serah's pregnant I guess the two wanted to spend some time together." The big man laughed a rippling laugh. "You've been keeping sis pretty busy. They haven't really gotten a chance to see each other."

Hope frowned processing the information as quickly as he could._ Yes I heard Serah was pregnant. Light told me about a month ago; which makes me even more annoyed at how many tenants are in this house. Just what is Snow implying by keeping Lightning busy? Well yes I've kept her busy, but certainly not in such a way__** all**__ the time_. Hope blushed running his hand down his face. Why did he even care about Snows teasing anyway?

He suddenly felt guilty. _I haven't seen him in so long I forgot the way he jokes._ He could feel Snows gaze on him and he instantly looked up.

"Its good to see you Hope." The big man clasped his shoulder. "Started to think for a while you forgot about us."

_I am insufferable._ Hope smiled weakly. "I would never forget my family, Snow." this earned a smile from the big man. Hope smiled back, a slight weight lifting from his chest. "I want to talk more, but I need to speak with Light for a moment."

Snow nodded, heading for the door. "That's fine. I've got to meet the rest of NORA in Lebreau's bar we are hunting tonight. Lightning wants to come… you should too!"

Hope smirked. Judging by Snow's expression, his wife had not merely asked, she_ demanded _to go hunting with NORA. "No I'm exhausted actually" Hope said softly. He looked up to see Snow's stricken face. The man obviously did not want to go hunting with the perfectionist Lightning Farron. Hope could actually hear Light criticizing every move Snow made and embarrassing him in front of his fellow NORA members.

He held his hand up stopping Snows protest, a laugh threatening to escape his lips "But I will ask Light to stay with me tonight. I've missed her after all."

Snows eyes brightened. He silently thanked Hope before speaking carefully, knowing Lightning to be only two rooms away. "Whatever you want Hope, but we will miss her expertise." With that, Snow waved and closed the door. Hope stood quietly in the kitchen looking at the front door. A tingle of nervousness ran up from his fingers all the way to his head.

His feet felt like lead as he made his way to the softly lit back room. He heard nothing; no sound of breath or even a rustle of sheets. He opted against knocking and instead quietly pushed opened the slightly ajar door. His hands shook on the knob and it was then that he realized again how sweltering it was in New Bodhum.

He cursed under his breath. His tie felt tighter than usual. Lightning sat at a small vanity nestled in the corner of the rather large room. She was staring blankly at herself a brush in her hand running through the slightly longer pink tresses gathered on her left shoulder.

She hadn't immediately noticed him enter the room, and he took the moment to admire her. She was probably the only woman in the world who kept a gunblade on her vanity with the few cosmetics she used to ready herself for the day.

What surprised him the most was her attire. She wore a light teal colored sundress. The dress was provocatively backless, showing off her smooth shoulder blades and curved spine. Hope frowned; a little annoyed that she would where something like _that_ when he was unaware she even owned it.

The front split into a rather deep v-neck that brought warmth to his cheeks and also increased his annoyance. Lightning shifted a little in her chair her icy blue eyes turning upwards in the mirror as she noticed his frozen form standing behind her. She regarded him coldly before speaking.

"Serah should not have called you." She grabbed various buckles and belts and began strapping them on her upper thighs and arms.

Hope, noticing that the offensive dress was also _short,_ held back the urge to stomp his foot and demand that she changed into her normal clothes. He averted his eyes "So you didn't want me to come?"

Lightning sighed. Having finished placing her various straps, she opened the drawer of the vanity and grabbed a large black pouch. She unzipped it and spread it flat on the vanity table. Various daggers all glistened dangerously in the sunlight that illuminated the room. Lightning calmly took out each dagger and began placing them in the leather sheaths connected to her thigh straps.

"You've been working hard, Hope. I didn't want to disturb you."

He could feel the danger in her voice. He took a few steps closer to her vanity. Lightning continued silently arming herself, her barefoot on top of the chair. Her back bent over as her hair spilled down her left side.

"Light…" He wanted to say something, but he didn't exactly know how to word it. He scratched his head, and then blushed realizing the childish motion. "I'm sorry."

Immediately Lightning stopped; her back straightening as she turned to face him. The hardness around her eyes softened slightly, her mouth parted and then closed. She reached out to run her hands down his shoulders to his fingers. She leaned her forehead to his before speaking. "It's not something you should apologize for… It's just something I need to learn how to deal with." Pulling back slowly, she gave him a hard look. "I will never be the one to hold you back, Hope."

It took Hope a few seconds to get over the shock of her truly believing that he ignoring her was something she should nobly deal with every day. Hope shook his head, his brows furrowing. "I never wanted you to think that this was something you were to become used to, Light. I asked you to marry me because I wanted to put you first. Not my work as Director…"

Lightning stiffened. "That's what you say, Hope. But the people need you. Your job will get no less demanding; no matter how much you _wish_ for it."

"I am well aware of that." _Does she really think I need a reminder?_ "But this project that I have been developing is not only to make the academy more efficient, but it will allow me to have some semblance of a normal life with you."

Lightning's eyes grew wary. "What are you talking about Hope?"

Hope took her hands and led her over to the large bed sitting them both down. "I'm talking about A.I. technology. A part-organic and part-mechanical being that can think for itself, but not just that, Light." His eyes were bright with excitement. "I've generated very delicate software that will allow me to express in this duplicate my own feelings and thought patterns. It will allow him to make decisions exactly the way that I would make them myself. He is the perfect assistant, file keeper, and objective thinker, that Cocoon or Pulse will have to offer."

Lightning frowned; the man sitting across from her would never cease to amaze her. Her brows furrowed, her mind trying to wrap itself around this concept. "So you have created another you?" Light asked, slightly uncomfortable with having another man around that looked, thought, and acted exactly like her husband.

Hope pursed his lips seeing her discomfort. "Well…more or less. But Light, it will be very easy for you tell the difference! Epo-H is simply a being created for work purposes. His feelings will only extend to work-related problems."

Lightning looked at her husband shaking her head before smiling she raked her fingers through his soft white hair. "I can't help but love your scientist babble," she said wryly. Hope grinned, a blush staining his cheeks when she lifted her chin silently asking for his kiss. He obliged, capturing her lips within in his own. His hands traced the curve of her jaw and down the line of her neck. He felt her smile against his lips.

He reluctantly pulled away. "Am I forgiven?"

Lightning said nothing for a moment. "Can you be sure that this duplicate of yours won't be dangerous?"

Hope gently trailed a hand over her lips "I give you my word."

She shook her head. "Then I suppose I should be worried."

Hope chuckled softly. "Trust me Light." His green eyes roved over her face down to the dress she wore. Amazingly, his annoyance returned. "I had no idea you even owned something like this. Perhaps you want to tell me where and when this purchase was made?"


End file.
